


View From My Seat

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: rarepair_shorts, Dirty Talk, F/M, HP Rare Pair Shorts 2020, Infidelity, Masturbation, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Original Male Character, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, POV Cormac McLaggen, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Power Dynamics, Season of Kink 2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Pansy's got an itch, and Cormac's happy to help her scratch it.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020, Season of Kink





	View From My Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for **sportivetricks** as part of the 2020 HP Rare Pair Shorts challenge on [dreamwidth](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org). This is also doubling as the **Voyeurism** square for my [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 bingo card!
> 
> I knew I wanted to write you some filthy het for this fest, sportivetricks, and the moment I read your brilliant [Cormac/Pansy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471451) fic for HP Het, I knew I found my pairing! I had so much fun writing these two together, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely space_wingding for giving this a once-over!

"Touch yourself," Cormac commanded as he leaned back in his seat. Given the dubious quality of this particular hotel, he tried not to think too hard about what horrors his chair had likely been subjected to, but at least he was still fully clothed and wasn't touching the fabric with his bare skin. Pansy didn't have the same luxury. The moment she'd walked through the door, Cormac had demanded she strip off her new and expensive robes—likely bought for her by the rich husband she'd just acquired—and she'd complied with a quickness that showed her desperation.

She was splayed out on the bed now, writhing and arching as her red-tipped fingers slid down her flat stomach to pet her bare cunt. Cormac liked pussy and wasn't too particular about the trimmings, so to speak, but he couldn't deny that Pansy's looked particularly inviting, so delicate in its shaven state, the core of her pink and shining when she spread her legs and dipped her fingertips inside.

"Fuck, look how wet you are," Cormac said, his cock twitching in appreciation. He knew from experience just how hot and slick she was inside, and he was tempted to break from his initial plan just so he could feel that warmth once more. But this wouldn't be the last time Pansy came crawling to him, desperate for another fix. He could fuck her next time.

And there _would_ be a next time, no matter how much she might pretend otherwise.

"Yeah," Pansy breathed, her hips undulating against her hand as she thrust her fingers inside herself. "You should—you should come over here and fuck me. Make me take that big fat cock of yours until I scream."

Cormac let out a low, dirty chuckle. He'd been wavering, but Pansy's crude attempt at manipulating him into getting what she wanted only firmed his resolve. 

"Oh, no, I'm not fucking you today," he said with far too much relish. "I'm not even going to touch you." Pansy let out an outraged moan, glaring at him in indignation, and Cormac smirked at her. "You're a married woman now, after all. It wouldn't be right for me to touch what isn't mine."

Not that either of them gave a flying fig about that. Cormac certainly didn't hold Pansy's recent wedding against her—he had no desire to marry her himself, and he appreciated a woman with ambitions. She'd gone out and married the first rich, well-connected dope she could con into giving her a ring, even if the sap clearly didn't have a clue how to satisfy her in bed. Cormac had zero qualms about being the one Pansy turned to when she needed a good dicking, but it was so much more fun to watch her struggle and pout when he denied her. Pansy was a woman who was used to getting what she wanted, but she wasn't the one who was in control here. As much as she pretended to fight it, Cormac knew they both preferred it that way.

"Pinch your nipples—no, keep fucking yourself, use your free hand." 

Pansy obeyed; of course she did. She may sulk and glare, but she always did as Cormac commanded. It was a rush, reducing the prissy, always-scheming Pansy into nothing but an eager slut, writhing naked on a cheap hotel bedspread for a man she'd barely deign to acknowledge in public.

"Make yourself come, Pansy. I want you to show me."

She bit her lip and began working herself over with even greater determination, abusing her nipples with one hand while the other began to practically vibrate over her clit. All the while she released these high-pitched, squealing whimpers that made Cormac's dick twitch, and he undid his flies, freeing his cock and slowly wanking himself as Pansy put on a show. Far too soon Pansy's toes curled and her body jerked as she reached her climax, her cunt clenching and squeezing around nothing. Cormac _almost_ felt a pang of regret over missing out on feeling her come around his cock, but then he thought about how pretty she was going to look covered in his come and he quickly got over it.

"How do you feel?" Cormac asked as he got up, lazily moving his fist over his erection as he stood over Pansy at the edge of the bed. She looked fucked-out and satisfied, her skin glowing and eyes hooded with the pleasurable aftermath. He didn't even have to touch her to drive her wild.

She eyed his cock hungrily and spread her legs a little wider, showing off where she was soft and pink and ready for him. A shameless invitation, and a tempting one, but Cormac stood strong and tsked.

"I know what a cock slut you are, Pansy, but I already told you I wasn't going to touch you today. Be good, or I won't fuck you next time, either."

She gave him a sulky glare. "There are plenty of other dicks in the sea, _McLaggen_. I don't need yours."

Cormac laughed. "You tell yourself that, sweetheart. Last I checked you went out and married one of those other dicks. How's that working out for you?"

Her glower intensified and she closed her legs as she began to sit up, no doubt to gather up her robes in a huff.

"I didn't say you could move," Cormac said sharply, gratified when Pansy immediately laid back down and looked up at him expectantly, her petulance melting away in the face of Cormac's command. "Good girl. Now spread your legs for me again. Let me see that sweet little cunt of yours while I get myself off."

For all that she was eager to be touched, Pansy was never one to turn down an opportunity to be admired. She lay back on the bed, arching her back to show off her modest breasts to best effect and spreading her legs as wide as they could go so that Cormac could almost see right inside her. It would be nothing at all to shove himself in, to find release in her welcoming body, but he let himself enjoy the view instead. Cormac wanked himself fast and firm, just the way he liked it, and it didn't take him long to find his own release, worked up as he was from Pansy's little display. 

Pansy let out a breathy sigh of contentment as he came all over her, coating her cunt and thighs and lower belly with stripes of pearly white. She looked filthy and debauched—exactly how Cormac liked her best. 

"Ugh," she said as Cormac tucked himself away and cleaned himself off. He didn't offer her the same courtesy—she looked good wearing his come. "Such a caveman, marking me with your… seed."

Cormac snorted. As if she didn't love it as much as he did. If she wanted some neat, sanitised version of sex, she could no doubt find that with her limp fish of a husband. 

"Whatever you say," he said dismissively as he looked himself over in the hanging mirror, making sure he was presentable. He had a meeting in ten minutes.

"I'll see you here again next week. Same time," he said as he walked towards the door. She wasn't the only woman around eager for a good hard shag, but she was one of his favourites. It was time they met on his terms.

"And if I have other plans?" she asked, surprisingly haughty for a bird who was still entirely naked and covered in Cormac's come. 

He opened the door, uncaring that any passerby would be able to see right inside. He tossed her a wink as he stepped outside into the bright afternoon sun.

"Cancel them."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
